You Belong To Me
by blackmistress
Summary: Zeref goes to the council and tells them to give him Natsu Dragneel. If they do, he wont destroy humanity, if they dont, he will take Natsu by force and destroy humanity. When Natsu finds out, what will his choice be? Will the guild sit by, and let Natsu choose without a fight? Find out inside! (Zeref x Natsu) Story is dedicated to Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen! Hope you enjoy!
1. Give Me Natsu Dragneel

Okay! So this is a Zeref x Natsu fic! And i wasnt plannin on uploadin this story until I finished The Magical Cat Will Play ( s/10905951/1/The-Magical-Cat-Will-Play), buuuut i couldnt resist. And this is a request from my friend Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen ( u/4232161/)

So I hope that you enjoy it! XD

"Give me Natsu Dragneel, and I will not destroy all of humanity." The magic council, and all the guild masters, looked at the black haired man with surprised eyes. The black haired man looked down at them with blood red eyes, "If you do not give Natsu Dragneel to me willingly, then I will forcibly take him, and continue with my plan to destroy all you insects." Before anyone could say even a single word, the dark mage disappeared. There were murmurs within the crowd as one of the council members started to speak.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail… Where currently is Natsu Dragneel?" Makarov looked at them with wide and angered eyes.

"You can't be thinking to make that deal?! That is a human sacrifice! Are you trying to sacrifice one of my children?!" Makarov angrily yelled out, as the council had guilty faces.

"We are not coming to that yet… But if that is what is needed to save humanity, then we need to know where he is."

"Tch, if you even think about sacrificing him, you will have the whole guild of Fairy Tail after your heads!"

"Makarov! Are you daring to threaten us?!"

"I'm not daring, I am threatening you! This conversation is over!" Makarov yelled out as he stormed out of the meeting hall. He heard people calling from behind him, but he ignored them as he continued to walk forward. '_There has to be another way! I refuse to give one of my children to that demon!_'

*******At Fairy Tail*******

Natsu and Happy were staring at the request board, trying to figure out what mission that the two of them could go on. Natsu picked up a flyer that said it needed someone with sharp senses to find a missing noble.

"Hey Happy, how about this one? Seems easy enough for us, and we could get it done quickly." Natsu said as he held it up so that his exceed friend could see it.

"Hmm, aye! And hopefully this one won't make you unnecessarily destroy anything." Happy cheerfully responded as they both started heading towards Mira. Natsu layed the flyer down in front of the cheerful bartender.

"Mira, we found one to do!" Happy said as he laid on top of Natsu's head.

"I see, and it looks like this one is perfect for you two! When will you guys be leaving for it?" Mira asked as she registered that Natsu and Happy would be taking the mission.

"Right away, we're gonna go home to pack our stuff, and then leave for the next train, ugh. It should be leaving in about thirty minutes." Natsu told her as he held his mouth in disgust about getting on a train.

"Well then have fun you guy!" Mira called out as they started to walk out of the guild.

"We will, see you when we get back!" Natsu called out as he waved his hand back at her. Mira waved, then noticed that the rest of team Natsu, plus Laxus had sat down at the bar. The silver haired bartender gave all of them their favorite drinks.

"So are you guys going to go on a mission too?" Mira asked as they shook their heads no.

"I'm taking Juvia out for dinner early since Lyon is coming over, can't let another guild steal one of our members…" Juvia overheard this with her super-stalker hearing, and jumped onto Gray, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia will never be stolen by anyone but you!" Juvia sang out as she accidentally started to squeeze the air out of Gray.

"J-Juvia… C-Can't b-breath…" Gray squeezed out the words, and then passed out from oxygen loss.

"Oh no! Gray-sama, don't die!" Juvia said as she started to shake the poor ice mage. The other's laughed at the commotion that the two were causing.

"Well I'm going to go home and do maintence on my armor; it's been so busy that I haven't been able to do so." Erza said as she smiled and took a sip of her drink. Mira nodded and then looked at Lucy.

"So what're you planning to do on your day off Lucy?" Lucy looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, Levi is going to come over and help me with my book. It's gonna be a girl's night!" Lucy excitedly told about her plans. After that, the group at the bar just sat and talked. They mostly told stories about times when Natsu would do stupid things, or go overboard. All of them could tell that the Guild was a little lonely without the energetic dragon slayer. For hours they just sat there, talked, and had many laughs. But that stopped when the Master busted through the guild doors, seeming in a rush.

"Natsu! Where's Natsu?!" Master called out as he desperately looked around.

"Hey Gramps, what did Natsu do this time?" Gray asked

"It's not what he did, it's what he's gonna do! Where is he?!"

"He went on a mission with Happy about three hours ago Master." Mira responded.

"Dammit! I'm too late!" Master yelled out as he punched the ground.

"Master what happened?" Erza asked as the group, and the other members present in the guild, came closer to the Master. Master sighed as he sat down and started to explain.

"Zeref broke into the guilds and council meeting. He told the council that either they give Natsu to him and he will discontinue his path to destroy humanity, or if they don't, he would take Natsu forcibly, and then continue his path to kill all humanity." Everyone's eyes went wide in shock, as they couldn't believe what the master was saying.

"Why would Zeref want Natsu?!" Gray yelled out in anger. The Master could only shake his head.

"I don't know… But the council was going to give Natsu to Zeref, as a sacrifice." Master held his head in anger.

"What are we going to do Master?!" Erza said, obviously starting to get really angry.

"First off we need to track down Natsu, and make sure that Zeref doesn't get to him. If Natsu hears what Zeref said to us, then he will agree so that he can protect everyone." It was silent for a while before Master told everyone to split up, find Natsu, and bring him back to the guild, by any means necessary. Everyone nodded their head and started to run out of the guild.

'Gotta find Natsu, fast!' All the members thought as they ran off.

Well there you go! I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1 of You Belong To Me! I'm not too sure when the next time that I'm gonna upload for this story, since I wanna finish The Magical Cat Will Play ( s/10905951/1/The-Magical-Cat-Will-Play) first... Pm and tell me what you think!

Till next tiiiime! XD


	2. Lets Make a Deal

Im sooooooooooooo sooooorry that i haven't updated sooner, but I had a really bad case of the writers block, and suddenly it lifted at 11 at night, im so tired. So please dont hate on me for not updating sooner, i tried to make this chapter longer for ya guys!

So I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

'Gotta find Natsu, fast!' All the members thought as they ran off.

*******With Natsu*******

"Haah, man what bad luck Happy. Firstly, you left me on that train, and we ended up going three stations past the one we were supposed to get off at. Then when we finally did get off the train, we ended up in a tiny town surrounded by a forest. And lastly, the train that we got off of was the last train there for the day, so now we have to walk! What bad luck…" Natsu let out a large sigh.

"Aye sir, very bad luck… But we could've stayed the night at the small town ya know." Happy said as he lifted his paw while making a point.

"No way. That town was really creepy, and something didn't smell right about it." Natsu clenched his nose like he could still smell the town.

"So how long till we can get back?"

"I don't know buddy, looks like maybe a quarter of a day's walk from here. We should set up camp here, and then start walking again in the mornin." Natsu stopped and dropped his bad in the middle of a small clearing.

"Aye sir…" Happy tiredly responded as he flopped down onto the bag. The small exceed stretched as he said, "Goooodnight Natsu." Natsu smiled and patted the top of Happy's head.

"G'night." Natsu stretched as he too laid his head down on the bag. His eyes felt heavy as he closed them and entered a deep sleep. When he entered a dream, it was pitch black. Then a known smell came to Natsu's nose. "Zeref…" Natsu trailed off as he tried to look around for the dark mage.

"Ah, what a good nose, just like a dragon." The dark mage said as his appearance started to form. Natsu glared at him, but that only made a small smile grow on Zeref's face.

"What do you want?" Natsu spat out while starting to get angry.

"Do you not wish to see me Natsu?" Zeref asked as he made a fake confused face.

"You threaten to destroy all humanity, and my family members included, so I'd rather not see you." Natsu responded with hate laced in his words.

"Well this is just a mere projection like at the guild meeting, so I don't kill everything off before I get my message through. But what if I told you that you could put an end to that planned destruction?" Natsu looked shocked as he quickly looked back up at Zeref.

"What do you mean?! How could I stop it?!" Natsu's words were now desperate to find an end to Zeref's plan.

"Make a deal with me."

"What deal?"

"Simple, give yourself to me, and I will stop my plan to destroy all of humanity."

"Give myself to you? As in become your slave?"

"In some aspects, yes."

"What if I told you no?"

"Hmm, well than I will take you by force, and kill every single Fairy Tail member in front of your eyes, and slowly break you." As Zeref spoke, he slid a hand under Natsu's chin and tilted it up. He could see the hate start to cloud over Natsu's eyes. Zeref chuckled and continued to speak, "Either way, you will become mine. Whether your flame is still vibrantly strong and wild, or weak and controlled. In my opinion I would rather have it vibrant and strong, like the way you are now." Natsu glared at him, and smacked Zeref's hand away. It didn't affect Zeref at all, he just continued to smile. "You have until night-fall tomorrow to decide, before I come to acquire you. And you will become mine, no matter what." Natsu looked down in hate as Zeref started to disappear.

"Dammit!" Natsu mumbled out as he clenched his hands in anger. It felt like an eternity in the darkness of his dream before he woke up.

"Na-… Nats-… Natsu! C'mon, it's already noon, let's get walking again, I'm hungry!" Happy yelled at the groggy fire mage, as he rubbed his eyes.

"A-Aye sir…" Natsu said as he started to trail off.

"Haha, Natsu you sound like me!" Happy laughed as he wrapped his tail around Natsu's stomach, and started to fly off.

Later on in the day Natsu awoke to the delicious smell of freshly cooked food. His eyes groggily open and started to look around to determine where he was. As he looked around he figured out that he was in a restaurant by all the waiters and customers around. Sitting up from his laying position, Natsu looked around to find Happy. After a few minutes of his eyes searching, there was happy, happily talking to all the workers who were on break. Natsu tried to call out to his little blue buddy, but found that is throat was sore, and his vocal chords didn't want to cooperate with his will. Luckily Happy looked behind his shoulder to check on Natsu, and when he noticed that he was awake; he quickly flew over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Yay, your finally awake now Natsu!" Happy yelled out with happy tears streaming down his face. Natsu wanted to say something back, but instead put a hand to his throat indicating that his throat was dry. Happy rushed and got him a cup of water. After Natsu gulped the whole glass down, he had his very first question.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Natsu asked as he slightly feared the answer.

"Hmm, let's see, it took us about six hours to fly to our original destination, then a couple more we have been sitting in this dinner waiting for you to wake up. I'm surprised that you haven't woken up sooner since there have been all kinds of food surrounding you, you even at the food in your sleep, but never woke up." Happy cheerfully responded, but was curious as to why Natsu had the look of shock on his face.

"Happy. What time is it now?" Natsu asked, with dread laced in his voice.

"I'd say that it is now about eight thirty at night."

"That means I only have an hour left, how could've I have slept for so long?!" Natsu yelled out as he started to scratch his head.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy was starting to get very worried about his partner, his best friend. Natsu looked up at him with slight shock and started to get out of the booth. Happy followed him as he walked out the restaurant's main doors.

"C'mon, I have to get you to safety." Natsu started to walk a little faster and Happy was getting more worried.

"What do you mean, why do I have to get to safety?"

"Happy I can't tell you right now bu-!" Before Natsu could finish a voice that he reconized yelled out his name.

"Natsu!" It was Lucy that yelled out his name, but he could see that behind her was Master, Erza, Gray and Wendy. "Natsu!" Lucy called out again, making sure that Natsu would not run away.

"Natsu, have you heard anything yet?" Master asked as he tried to grab Natsu's arm, but it was forcibly pushed back. As the night started to turn dark, magic circles started to surround Natsu's body and two forms with wings started to materialize out of a pink light, and the other out of a purple light. No one could see any definite properties in their appearance, but the two light balls took the form of females with large wings, and the purple light have a swaying tail. Everyone stood in awe, but also in shock as they started to talk.

"Natsu-san, have you made your choice?" The pink figure asked as she held out her hands as if they were balances. Natsu looked at his guild mates, who were all screaming 'No!' Then he looked over at the extremely worried, and extremely confused Happy. Natsu pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you buddy." Natsu said as he threw Happy into Lucy's arms and looked at the pink figure and said, "Yes, I have made my choice. I will agree to go willingly."

"As you say." The pink figure said as she dropped her left hand, and held out her right hand to activate the magic circles around Natsu. There was so much noise from the spells activation that no one could hear anything. But before Natsu disappeared with the figures, Lucy read his lips when he said something to them. What she read brought tears to her eyes.

Natsu had said, "I'll be fine, don't look for me. I love you all, please stay safe."

* * *

I know im the writer and shouldnt be affected, but by the end of this i was literly in tears, waaah why'd i have to do that to Natsu and the guiiiiild? ... Oh yeah, for the sake of the plot, lol. X3

Well I hope taht you enjoyed chapter 2!

Till next time! XD

p.s. Please comment if u'd like, it could help break my stupid writers block... (T~T)/


	3. Dreaming and the Dancing

Woohoo, chapter three! XD

But before all that i do not own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or the sond from How to Train Your Dragon 2, they all belong to their respectful owners.

Now, this is actualy a gender bender fic sorta. Natsu was a female in his past life, but a male now, and this is boyxboy, so that isn't going to change, i promise! Oh! And the song idea, and alot of the other ideas for this fic are by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen, thank u so much for helpin me with this story!

Now, I hope that you enjoy the third chapter of You Belong to Me XD

* * *

Natsu had mouthed the words, "I'll be fine, don't look for me. I love you all, please stay safe." As the magic circles around him started to glow, and in a flash Natsu was gone.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled out as a scorch mark was the only thing left on the floor from the spot Natsu was standing. Tears started to fill Happy's eyes as he shakenly stumbled over to the spot, and fell down to his knees.

"Natsu?" Happy called out as he didn't want to believe that his best friend/father disappeared in front of him. 'He even said goodbye... Why did he leave?' Happy sadly thought as more tears escaped his eyes. He didn't want to believe that Natsu left for a bad reason, he knew that Natsu would never do that. Lucy walked beside him and put a hand on the sorrowful blue cat.

"Natsu, where'd you go?' Lucy whispered out, a few tears starting to brim in her own eyes.

**With Natsu**

Natsu fell to a stone floor with a thud sound. The purple and pink lights were still floating around him, but were starting to take a more detailed human form. Before Natsu could get a good look at the more human appearances, sleep started to fall over him. His arms started to feel heavy as he drifted into the dream land. Natsu felt as if he was floating on clouds, not being able to tell where he was exactly. In the distant sky he heard a whistled tune. It seemed as if it wrapped around him in a warm, caring heat. For some reason Natsu felt like he wanted to smile and cry all at the same time, as if he was forgetting something very important. He wanted to go closer to the whistle, to get closer to that caring warmth. Slowly his body started to drift down from the clouds, closer to that wanting tune. When he looked down there was a small village with an equally small, but fun, festival taking place. All the younger males were dancing around the bonfire whistling the tune, while the younger women were standing to the side clapping their hands together in tune. As the music started to play slowly, the men started to sing;

"**I'll swim and sail on savage seas,**

**With never fear of drowning,**" The men started to dance towards the woman, and a pair caught hold of Natsu's attention. There dancing was a male with ear-length black hair and dark eyes. He was dancing towards a female with long spiky pink hair. He held out his hand as the girl smiled brightly and took the hand. The boy's expression clearly brightened up as the two started to dance around like the others. The men started to sing once again, but this time to the women they were dancing with;

"**And gladly ride the waves of life,**

**If you would marry me~**" Natsu could hear the dark haired males voice above the others. When he started to get closer, Natsu could recognize the man's appearance.

"Zeref..." Natsu trailed off as the couple spun around. His eyes widened as he could see the woman's front appearance. "I-Is that m-me?!" Natsu yelled out. But it was as if no one could tell that he was there, let alone hear his voice. The men continued to sing on through Natsu's yelling.

"**I'll swim and sail on savage seas,**

**With never a fear of drowning,**

**And gladly ride the waves of life,**

**If you would marry me!" **Everyone started laughing as they spun around. Natsu kept an eye on the couple that looked like a female version of him and the Zeref lookalike. But he couldn't help a smile start to creep onto his face, somehow getting happier by hearing the familiar song. The men just continued to sing and spin their partners around in the dance.

"**No scorching sun nor freezing cold,**

**Will stop me on my journey,**

**If you promise me your heart,**

**And love me for eternity~**" The men placed a peck of a kiss on the girls' cheeks, which made them squeal with delight and slight embarrassment. Natsu started to cover his ears, almost wanting that single voice to be sticking out of the others. Then the ladies started to take control of the dance, and led their partners to sit on some stools made of stumps. They sang while dancing around the boys. Natsu once again could hear a one distinct voice of the pink haired female.

"**My dearest one, my darling dear, **

**Your mighty words astound me,**

**But I've no need for mighty deeds,**

**When I feel your arms around me~****" **The men got down off their stools to kneel on the ground as the women wrapped them in their scarves, once again starting to sing;

"**But I would bring you rings of gold.**

**I'd even sing you poetry,**

**And I would keep you from all harm,**

**If you would stay beside me~**" Now it seemed as if the raven and the pinkette were the only ones in the dark, dancing around the bonfire. The pinkette started to laugh as the male finished his verse of their love song. When he was done she lifted him back up and caressed his cheek;

"**I have no use for rings of gold,**

**I care not for your poetry,**

**I only want your hand to hold~**" The raven's smile grew larger as he picked up the pinkette and spun her around. Slowing down, he let her feet rest on the ground;

"**I only want you near me~**" The raven sang as he copied the pinkette's previous movement, and started to caress her smiling cheeks. A large smile started to spread across both of their faces as they linked arms and started to dance around in circles. But this time they sang in unison, as if they were linked together, as if they were one person;

"**To love and kiss to sweetly hold,**

**For the dancing and the dreaming,**

**Through all life's sorrows,**

**And delights,**

**I'll keep your laugh inside me,**

**I'll swim and sail savage seas,**

**With never fear of drowning,**

**I'd gladly ride the waves so white,**

**And you will marry me~!**" The raven and pinkette got dizzy from spinning so fast and fell to the ground beside each other. Their laughter rang through the darkness, making it seem that there was no darkness at all. The two rolled to their sides and shared a small chaste kiss, both slightly blushing in a loving manner. Then the pinkette cuddled closer to the raven, whispering something that echoed through the darkness.

"_I love you Zeref_." Natsu's eyes went wide when he started to feel tears brim them. Zeref gave a caring smile and hugged her closer.

"I love you too Natsa." Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, and fell to his knees, shaking in disbelief. He clutched his head, repeating many times that this scene did not feel familiar to him. Then everything went to complete darkness. Natsu lifted his head and looked around to see what was going on. A small light shone through the darkness as he noticed the pinkette holding her knees, crying into them. Natsu felt like he wanted to run away, but his feet unconsciously started to move towards the crying girl. He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, and all of her movement stopped. Slowly she started to turn around, and Natsu's eyes went wide once again. Her face looked exactly like his, but with more girlish features. Tears were streaming down her dull eyes as she started to speak.

"It's my entire fault; all of it is my fault." Natsu started to shake as she continued to chant what she spoke. Chokingly he asked;

"What is your fault?" But instead of her answering, she looked at him then back to the ground, slowly turning to hug her knees again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I'm sorry… I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry Zeref…" Natsu froze in fear as he could feel her emotions as if they were his own. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her that everything would be okay, but his body wouldn't let him move or speak. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT ZEREF!" The girl screamed out, causing Natsu to cover his ears to protect from the screeching noise. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as everything became black again.

"Someone help me…" Natsu said in a choked cry, and then a light started to shine on him through the darkness.

"I'm here Natsu; I'll will always protect you from now on." A deep familiar voice rang out as he could feel arms start to wrap around him. A sense of security and loving warmth started to spread throughout his body. The deep voice continued to speak, "No matter what changes happen to your form, I will love you nevertheless. Be it you turn into a dragon to fly away, or may your gender change, it will not stop my love from finding you." A last tear slipped out of Natsu's left eye, and before he fell into a peaceful slumber, he wanted to be able to say to the sad sounding voice, "No that's not it!"

* * *

Chapter 3 done, and left with a cliffhanger! XD

Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon, but im not too sure how soon since im kinda busy this month, but oh-well i promise not to make you wait too long!

Till next time! X3


	4. Fleeing The Memories

Haaaaaaaah, im sooooooo tired. My writer inspiriation just had to hit me at 2 in the morinin!

I hope you enjoy! ^w^ (zzzzzzz)

(sorry for the crappy openin T~T)

* * *

_**Natsu**__**: A last tear slipped out of my left eye, and before I fell into a peaceful slumber, I wanted to be able to say to the sad sounding voice, "No that's not it!"**_

After the haunting dream Natsu had of the Zeref and himself lookalike, Natsu's dream land was just a black space. For some reason he had expected it to be cold. But to his surprise a warmth came as if he was basking in the sunlight. He could feel something wrap around his body in a loving while possessive nature. Natsu couldn't help but feel like he belonged there, he wanted to stay like this forever. When he unconsciously snuggled closer to the embrace he felt something jump and then start to pull away. Natsu started to panic as he desperately grabbed ahold of the unknown object, not wanting to be separated once more. He felt jerking, then heard something rip. Tears started to flow out of his left eye, feeling a sense of emptiness as he knew the presence had left.

Slowly Natsu opened his eyes and looked around the room. A sad realization hit him as he knew that he was alone in the room. His fist clenched as he felt something in his palm. Slowly opening his fingers a ripped black cloth lay in his hand. Looking at it, Natsu wondered whose it belonged to. He lifted the cloth up to his nose, and immediately recognized the smell. "Zeref…" Natsu said as he looked down at the ripped cloth. Then like a flood, all of his memories started to flow back into his head. His face hardened as he remembered how Zeref had threatened him, and took him away from his family at Fairy Tail. He looked around the room and noted that there was barely anything there, and he also didn't recognize any of the scents present. Natsu knew that he wouldn't just sit around and wait for the dark mage to return. Cautiously he got off the bed and started to move towards the only door present in the room. He turned the knob to test if it locked, and to his surprise it wasn't.

Prying open the old wooden door, Natsu stepped out into the shade darkened hallway. Once he took the first step out of the room a pink light hovered around him in circles. "W-What the?" Natsu stuttered as he ran, for some reason feeling as if he wanted to get away from the pink light.

"Natsu-san! Where are you going?!" The pink light yelled after him.

"J-Just leave me alone!" Natsu yelled at the form of light.

"No! You have to come back or Zeref-sama will get unwillingly angry!" Natsu's eyes went wide as a memory of something sad flashed through his mind like a fuzzy image.

"Don't follow me Nika!" He yelled out, but then his pace came to a halting stop. 'Why did I yell out the name Nika?' Natsu thought to himself, unknown that the distance between them was lessening.

"Natsu-san! Do you remember me?!" Nika yelled out, which startled the dragon slayer, as if he was a lost and frightened animal. Again Natsu took off, running as fast as he could. But he knew that he wasn't running away from Nika, but from something unknown to him. Nika started to fly after him once again, when now a purple light came running next to her.

"Nika! What happened?!" The purple light yelled.

"He got out of his room and I think some of his memories returned! But I don't understand why he's still running away Tari!"

"It's probly cause he doesn't understand what's goin on, his in an unfamiliar place, and he doesn't know why he's rememberin strange things!" Tari yelled back at Nika then continued to say, "we have to catch him before Zeref finds him first!" Right before they could cast a spell, Natsu turned the corner and ran into something, causing him to fall to the floor. Natsu clenched his eyes shut as he hit the ground.

"O-Ow, what the hell did I run into?" Natsu mumbled while rubbing his butt. Then a scent hit his nose that he instantly knew. It belonged to the one who kidnapped and locked him inside. At first Natsu didn't want to open his eyes and look up. But against the little voice inside his head, he opened his eyes and looked up to glare at the dark mage, Zeref. He heard the startled gasps of the twin lights behind him. Zeref looked at the pinkette on the floor. Natsu's thoughts clouded with confusion as he looked at the emotions in Zeref's eyes. Swirling around Natsu could see confusion, sadness and even some anger. Before anything else happened, Zeref looked over to the twin lights.

"Why are you still in those forms while here?" Zeref asked with such a calm voice that would usually scare people. Although any normal person would either backup or run, but the lights just stayed still. The pink bowed while she started to glow, and the purple let out a small laugh as she also began to glow. Nika, the pink light, was the first to get a bodied form. She was a slim matured woman who looked in her early-twenties/ late-teens, and was roughly around five foot, six inches. She wore a long feathery-like dress that made the ripped fabric actually looked like feathers. The colors adorning the fabric was a light violet and sky blue. The dress flowed down all the way to her bare feet. Backside of the dress was completely cut out to allow a pair of shimmering sakura pink wings flow from the open fabric. Her hair was long, about mid-waist, with the color of light violet that got darker the farther down her curls. The only straight hair she had was her bangs that shaped around her face, completely shaded in a sky blue color. Nika's eyes glowed in the same shimmering pink hue as her wings. Now completely transformed in her human form, she had a emotionless but mature expression. Next Tari, the purple light, started to transform. She was shorter than Nika being five feet four inches, and looked as if she was in her early/mid teens. But alike to Nika she too had a slim figure. She wore a shorter dress that split in the middle. The top of the dress was long sleeved that snugly fit around her slim arms, but was loose around her chest down to the top of her stomach. The bottom skirt hung tight at the bottom of her stomach, but alike to the top, it fluttered down to the middle of Tari's thighs. The back of the dress made a "V" shape to give room for her shimmering light violet tail that was covered in thin/small light violet fur. The dress was made out of a feathery fabric that adorned the colors of sky blue and sakura pink intertwined. Straight hair that started long in the front, and got shorter the farther back, covered her head. The bangs were straight till they got to the bottom where tight curls formed, the color was a darker pink. While the rest of her hair was a sakura pink while getting darker the farther down. Her face had a smirk, but that smirk was knowing and at the same time serious. Tari's eyes glowed the same shimmering light violet hue as her swaying tail. Natsu stared at them in shock as he couldn't believe what was happening.

For a moment he could feel Zeref's anger die down, but it didn't last long. Zeref's anger started to rise once again as he looked down at the smaller mage. Natsu tried to glare at him, but for some unknown reason he was starting to shake from fear. He wanted to get away. To get away from all the unfamiliar yet familiar scents and memories. Natsu just wanted to run and hide away alone.

"Well since you broke the rules and didn't listen, I'm going to have to punish you, Natsu." Right after Zeref said Natsu's name a shiver went down his spine. Natsu was afraid as to what the punishment might be, but at the same time wanting to know what will be done. Zeref walked over to Natsu and lifted him up to carry him over his shoulders. A small yelp escaped Natsu as he put up a small struggle, but lost all his strength when Zeref spoke out in a deep voice, "Let's start with your punishment now Natsu…"

* * *

Yaaaaay, i fully got to introduce Nika and Tari, woohoo! XD

Well the next chapter is gonna be M and obviously Zeref x Natsu, so if ya dont like then skip the next chapter... Buuuuuut, if you do then i hope you enjoooy! X)

Till next time~ XD


	5. Punishment

Okaaaaaaaay, here is chapter five to **You Belong To Me**! Now warnings ahead, this is a slight smutty/spankins and tiny part of torture, it is Natsu's punishment chapter! So if ya dont like then skip this chapter an await the next one, no hard feelins! XD

Oh and to **Blackhatred**, i know how much ya love Zeref, so your really gonna love em' in this chapter, lol X3

Enjoooooy! X)

* * *

**_A small yelp escaped Natsu as he put up a small struggle, but lost all his strength when Zeref spoke out in a deep voice, "Let's start with your punishment now Natsu…"_**

It had been hours since Zeref caught Natsu and carried him away.

**Flashback****:**

Natsu didn't know where he was, but he did know that the room he was in smelled like his captor, Zeref. When they first entered the room it was completely dark and Zeref tied Natsu's hands behind his back and laid him down on his stomach. Natsu didn't know what Zeref was planning on doing; he clenched his eyes shut ready for the pain to hit him. But it never came, and Natsu could hear the rustling of clothes being removed. Confused as to why there was no pain the fire mage slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he looked down at Zeref his eyes went wide in shock. Zeref was slowly starting to remove Natsu's pants. Natsu's face went beet red as he struggled to stop the dark mage. Zeref got annoyed by the futile resistance. Lifting his right hand, he quickly swooped it down and smacked Natsu right across his ass, hard.

"Gyah!" Natsu yelled out as his ass felt as if it was on fire. He continued to struggle again, even harder than the previous attempt to get free. Zeref sighed as he lifted his hand once again and brought it down once again. Natsu let out another yelp as Zeref continued to give him spankings, one after the other. Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes as he just wanted the smacks to stop. "P-Plea-se s-stop-p!" Natsu stuttered at each smack, barley able to utter out his plea. Zeref's hand stopped in midair and he bent down to whisper into Natsu's ear.

"Keep misbehaving and you'll be punished." A chill went down Natsu's back as he started to shake in fear. "Understand?" Zeref asked, but Natsu was unable to answer out of the fear he was experiencing. Noting how Natsu didn't answer, Zeref raised his hand once more and brought it down on the smaller males red cheeks. Natsu yelped as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yes! I u-Under-s-stand!" The voice Natsu cried out in was full of pain and humiliation. A sad smile played onto Zeref's face, and Natsu briefly caught it before it was hidden behind a poker face. Zeref knew that Natsu was staring at him. Quickly he took Natsu's scarf and tied it around the pinkette's eyes, to be used as a blindfold. Natsu was about to object but then remembered the smacks he had previously gotten for protesting. He quickly closed his mouth and clenched his teeth in frustration. Zeref looked down at him, waiting for Natsu to start yelling out threats or complaints. When none came Zeref placed a hand on Natsu's soft hair.

"Good Boy" Zeref whispered out and Natsu was shocked by the sudden compassion in the dark mage. Before he could say anything, Zeref started to pull Natsu's pants all the way off of him. A shocked squeak escaped Natsu's lips as he could feel the cold air around his private area. Zeref leaned down and started to kiss and even lick Natsu's red and abused ass. The pinkette bit his lip so that no sounds would escape out his mouth. He felt a hand starting too slid between his legs and grab ahold of the limp cock. As Zeref started to pump it, Natsu couldn't help by letting a moan slip past his lips.

"A-Ah, mmm" Zeref looked up at the panting dragon slayer and gave a final lick to the red ass. He could feel the cock wrapped in his hand grow harder, so he started to pump faster. Soon Natsu couldn't hold back the moans and was soon on the edge of release. That is until Zeref let go of it. A small whimper came from the pinkette as he tried to look back at the smirking dark mage, the the scarf covering his line of eyesight.

"If you go and cum, it wouldn't be that much of a punishment now would it?" Natsu's face went pale when Zeref flipped him over to lay on his back, and pulled out another fabric, which was tightly tied around Natsu's leaking cock.

"N-No, stop! Don't!" Natsu tried to flail around, but Zeref held him down once again.

"I won't let you come till you _beg_ me to let you come." Tears started to slip past the scarf and make their way down Natsu's face.

"I w-won't!" Natsu spat at Zeref, sounding as pissed off as he could muster in his current situation. But Zeref just continued to smirk.

"Well we got all the time in the world." Natsu started to struggle once again while Zeref got off the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. If Natsu's eyes weren't covered than he'd be glaring daggers at his dark mage captor.

"Damn you!" Zeref just shook his head and a small yet sad chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm already damned, ever since that day…" That sentence shot right through Natsu's heart, and pain filled it for a brief moment. But he was determined not to give up and continued to struggle.

**Present****:**

Natsu lay panting in the bed, not knowing how long he has been in his current state. He's tried multiple times to roll over and rub himself on the bed, but Zeref had rolled him back over each time. His erection hurt as he wanted nothing more than release from his torture. He turned his head and looked over at Zeref with tear filled eyes, not remembering when his scarf had been untied.

"P-p" Natsu barley whispered out, but that was enough to catch Zeref's attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he looked up from the book that he was reading. Natsu dry swallowed as he tried to speak with his current raw voice.

"P-Please, plea-se…" The tears started to increase as he fumbled with the words he desperately didn't want to say, but at the same time did.

"I didn't hear everything…"

"P-Plea-se, l-l-let m-me cu-um" Natsu barley finished the last word as he fell back down onto the bed. Zeref nodded his head and stood up, slowly untying the knot that was made around Natsu's cock. Natsu let out a breathless scream and fell to the bed, completely exhausted. Natsu was so tired and couldn't even stay awake to see Zeref's next movements. Zeref's sat on the bed next to Natsu and placed a hand on his head, gently rubbing it. Tears started to fall down his right cheek, a sad expression on his face.

"My dear Natsu, I'm sorry I'm being cruel…" Zeref leaned over and kissed the top of Natsu's forehead, "I'll only get to have you for the short time left…"

* * *

Yaaaaaaaay, chapter five, done! XD

I hope that you guys liked it! PM me on any thoughts on this chapter, or ideas for future chapters, anythin is welcomed! X)

Till next tiiiiiiime! X3


	6. Our Past

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, chapter 6! Okay i know i haven't published for a while but school is about to start summer vacation and that means spring exams next week. And of course teachers just love to push as much as they can on us Juniors before school ends. But against my studious judgement I threw down my note and textbooks to update this! Haha

I hope you enjooooy! XD

* * *

*******Natsu's Point of View*******

I slowly opened his eyes but I was surrounded in darkness. I was lying down, confused but calm at the same time. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my face. My hands fell lower as I looked at the tears that had spread across them. I put my fingertips back into my cheeks and felt the tears continuously run down. I was crying. But I didn't know why I was crying so much. I felt pain in my chest, an unbearable heart breaking pain. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them protectively. I laid my head down on them and sat in silence.

"Where am I?" I whispered out, not expecting anyone to answer.

"You are nowhere." A deep female voice rang out throughout the darkness. I wasn't really surprised by the sudden new voice, I just continued to sit there.

"Who am I?"

"You are the one."

"The one?"

"The one who caused everything."

"What do you mean everything?" I slowly looked up and no one answered me at first, then there was a loud laugh that made me cover my ears. Then it just abruptly stopped.

"You caused everything to be destroyed. You are the reason why your past love and friends are living in torture." I looked up once again and tears continuously fell down my cheeks. "So as my revenge for you stealing him from me, you can stay in here forever, not knowing why you're here or who you are." I looked back down at my knees and closed my eyes halfway.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are nothing."

"Who am I"

"You ar-!" The voice suddenly got cut off as a familiar voice came ringing through the darkness.

"Natsu!" A deep worried voice yelled out as my head snapped up, and the tears stopped. "Natsu where are you?!" I franticly tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.

"I'm here!" I desperately yelled out to the voice, and then I saw a bright light. Pushing up off the ground I stumbled while running towards the bright light. I heard the woman's voice in the background.

"You may remember now, but I will destroy your happiness!" I ignored it and continued to push forwards. I reached my hand out for the voice that called to me. Then I felt a warm hand wrap around my own, causing my whole world to brighten. The light dimmed down as I could see that I was being led through a forest, by a smiling Zeref. Zeref looked back at me and smiled bigger.

"C'mon, I found you, so now you gotta come with me!" I could feel my heart swell from the tone of compassion in Zeref's voice. I continued to follow the raven until we came to a beautiful clearing with flowers all around like the sea. I took a few steps forward, in awe of all the beautiful blue flowers. I could feel my hand being tugged, which was from Zeref leading me to a tree stump to sit down. When I sat down I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I made a shocked expression as I realized that I was in a dress. I moved the ruffles around then saw something pink to the side of me. Outreaching my hand I touched the pinkness and realized that it was my own hair. Before I could check to see if I had a chest, Zeref took back my attention.

"I love you Natta" Zeref said as he got down on one knee and grabbed ahold of my hands, "Will you be mine Natta, will you marry me?" Zeref said as he had a kind yet serious smile spread across his face. At first I felt surprised and felt like I wanted to cry from all the happiness that was swelling in my heart. Zeref slid a hand under my chin and lifted it up, "Will you belong to me, and I to you?" I wanted to respond, but there seemed to be something stuck in my throat, from all the nerves.

"I-I, y-ye-!" Before I could finish my response a voice shot through my head.

"**_I Will Destroy._**"

A chill ran down my back as the scene in front of me froze. I looked at Zeref and reached out my hand to shake Zeref's shoulder. "Zeref?" I quietly said, but when I touched him, Zeref's body turned to sand and fell to the ground. I quickly pulled my hand back in shock. Then the background changed to a place that looked like a dungeon. I tried to get up, but found that I was chained to the floor. In the back of the stone room I could see three figures arguing. I recognized two of them as Nika and Tari, but the third one I couldn't see clearly, and all I saw was a shadowed figure with long, spikey sky blue hair. Then Zeref busted into the room and started to yell at the unknown person. I didn't know what was happening, and started to get worried as a fight started to break out between the two. Nika and Tari tried to help, but the unknown person was too strong. She grabbed Tari's wings and Nika's tail, ripping them off in one swoop. The two fairies screamed in pain as they fell to the floor. Zeref got angry as white smoke began to surround his body.

"**_HAHAHAHA, as if your life magic will defeat me!_**" The unknown person yelled out, dodging Zeref's attacks. Then she dashed over to me and picked me up by the hair, causing me to whimper slightly. She lifted her hand up to my stomach, and a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Stop!" Zeref yelled out as he tried to get over to me as quick as he could. But it was too late as the woman plunged her hand into my stomach. As quickly as her and went inside, it pulled back out ripping out something from inside of me. My eyes went wide as my pain-filled scream filled the small room. The white smoke started to turn into pitch black.

"**_Heh. I curse you that no matter the many times you are reborn as a woman, you will never bear children._**" The woman licked the blood that got splattered on my cheek. I could only feel the pain coursing throughout my body. A breathless scream escaped my mouth as my energy started to leave my body. The woman let my body fall to the ground as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I struggled to keep my eyes open as Zeref screamed out and a wave of dark magic spread from his body. But there was no fear in her eyes, just a big smirk spread across her face. A maniacal laugh escaped from the smirked lips.

"Ah, I see that my dark virus has finally spread across your body." Zeref just looked at her with a surprised expression as she gracefully moved across the room and rubbed Zeref's cheek. "Now your body belongs to me. As long as you are beside me, you will kill no one. But if you are away from me you will kill, whether you want to or not." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to get up and stop the woman. I slowly dragged my hand out and felt for something that could stop the woman. As I felt around my hand landed on a magical wand that belonged to the woman. Weakly lifting it up, I pointed it at the wicked woman. 'I don't care what kind of magic comes out, just let it stop her!' I thought as fire started to swirl around the wand's tip and my arm. I wanted to wince away from the searing pain, but my need to save Zeref was stronger than the searing pain.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted as the fire shot out and swarmed around the woman. She shrieked in pain as the fire engulfed her, and grew hotter and larger as each second passed. The woman ran across the room and grabbed the ripped off wings and tail and fled for the window.

"This isn't over!" The woman jumped out of the window and fled the room. Zeref quickly ran over to me and pulled me onto his lap, he had tears streaming down his face. His mouth tried to form words but was too hysterical and couldn't get any words to come out. A shot of guilt that I was leaving him shot through my chest. Tears started to fill my eyes as I weakly lifted my right hand up to his cheek. Zeref stopped trying to speak and looked down at me. As I saw him look down at me a smile spread across my face.

"I…I'm so-sorry… Zeref…" I spoke low, my voice unable to form louder than a mere whisper.

"N-Natta, n-no! Y-Y-You'll be ok! We're gonna h-have a big w-weading, a-a-and w-we're g-gonna li-live together, r-remember?" Zeref desperately let his words flow as he tried to convince me that I was going to be fine. My thumb gently rubbed his cheek and tears continuously flowed down my face.

"I-I… know… A-And we will… but… n-not in t-this… life…" I tried to finish but blood kept coming up, and it was hard to breathe and talk.

"N-No! D-Don't leave me alone!"

"Y…You w-will ne-never be alone…" I started to enter a coughing fit, coughing up blood, "T-Tari and N… Nika will always b-be here…" Zeref started to violently started to shake his head, and I could feel my energy and life draining from my body.

"B-But I want you here with m-me! I l-love you!" Zeref pulled me closer, I could feel his tears flow on my cheek.

"Zeref… D-Don't forget… I will always… Love you too…" As I tried to finish my sentence my body grew limper and my voice became quieter by each word. As my final strands of life left me I could feel Zeref hug me tighter and scream out in sorrow. Then everything once again went black. I saw another light in front of me that I felt like I had to go into. But before I was able to something started to shake my body continuesly, someone was screaming out my name.

My eyes shot open as I laid in the bed looking at the ceiling. I felt something tugging at my arm. Looking over it was Tari, her eyes full with tears.

"Come quick! It's Zeref! Mina's back an she's fightin Zeref, but he can't use his black magic!" My eyes went wide as my body moved faster than my mind. I could only think one thing.

'I HAVE TO SAVE ZEREF!'

* * *

Woot woot, chapter six is finished, sorry again for the long wait! When summer vacation starts I'll defentially be able to update alot more frequent, well, whenever im not working, lol.

Let me know of your thoughts on this chapter so I know what you think! X)

Till nest tiiiiiiiiiime~! XD


	7. Mina Is Back

Okaaaaaay! So here is chapter 7 for You Belong To Me! I hope that you all aren't to angry with me not updating sooner. Haah just work, drivers practice for the test, and also a lot of writers block... But thank you Nikkirose and Phantomhive Queen for all the ideas and support you gave me! Thank you Deaths-Radiant-Flower for the review you gave me, i read it today which made me want to type up another chapter, you were completely right, so thanks! Also thank you to all the readers who have been waiting for the update, and the reviews you made! They helped me to continue writing and smack away my writers block!

Sooooo, please enjoy chapter 7! XD

**_"_****_Come quick! It's Zeref! Mina's back an she's fightin Zeref, but he can't use his black magic!" My eyes went wide as my body moved faster than my mind. I could only think one thing._**

**_'_****_I HAVE TO SAVE ZEREF!'_**

Natsu and Tari quickly ran down the constantly turning hallways. To Natsu it had seemed that they were not getting any closer to the destination, and by each turn, his worry and fear was growing.

"Tari! Are we almost there?!" Natsu yelled as they had cut around another corner.

"Almost, but I don't know what Mina wants with Zeref after all this time!" Tari desperately looked at Natsu with pleasing eyes, begging for answers.

"It's because Mina wants me dead…" Natsu's voice trailed off as the memories of his past life, and death, appeared in his mind.

"What?!" Tari screamed out in complete shock.

"It's the truth. Mina had fallen in love with Zeref. But protector fairies cannot fall in love with the human they're protecting, right?" Natsu looked at Tari who just had a grim look to her face.

"Yeah, and if the fairy in love does not tell their sister fairies, then their jealously will continue to grow until it takes over the body…"

"Yeah, that's right. Mina fell in love with Zeref, and watched from the sidelines as Zeref and myself fell deeply in love. Right about the time before Zeref was about to propose to me, Mina confronted the past me about the love between Zeref and I."

"W-What happened?" Tari struggled to get the question out. Natsu looked at her, then back in front.

"She threatened that if the past me did not cut all ties with Zeref then she would kill me, and take Zeref for herself. But there was no fear, the past me did not fear the past Mina until that night. That night, the past me had felt fear towards Mina for the first time. That night, Mina destroyed your wigs and Nika's tail, she had infected Zeref's life magic, and Mina had killed the past me." The only noise that could be heard was the sound of shoes connecting with the floor.

"Natsu, we are almost there." Natsu nodded his head as he body became alight with fire. 'Wow, you have become stronger Natta' Tari smiled as an image of Natta popped into her mind. Tari's body began to glow and she started to run ten times faster than Natsu. 'I will save Natta and Zeref!' Tari mentally screamed out as she turned around the final corner. But something had put all of her movement to a stop. She felt something hit her stomach, and it stayed in place. Continuing to look at the floor, Tari moved her had to her stomach and felt a warm liquid spread across her fingers. Tears started to form in her eyes as she shakenly lifted her head up to look at the person in front of her. Her eyes widened from shock. Tari grabbed ahold of the bloodied sword that was stabbed into her stomach, and let out a pain stricken scream. Natsu instantly heard the scream and turned around the final corner. He quickly came to a stop as he saw Tari's body being weightlessly lifted to cover the perpetrator's face.

"TARI! What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done?!" Natsu spit out as he tried to get a good look at the shielded face. "Is that you Mina?!" Natsu spat out her name.

"_Oh my my Natta, who ever thought that you would become such a brute in your past life~_" Mina's voice echoed through the air, as if she wasn't in one specific place. "_But that isn't me, just a dark wizard who finally succumbed to the darkness in his own heart~_" Natsu's eyes went wide as his thoughts started to register.

"N-No, it can't b-be…" Natsu mumbled out. Tari's body began to lower, slowly sliding off of the blood stained sword. Natsu could begin to see the unknown's appearance. Black hair, black eyes with red pupils, expressionless face, and tears rolling down his cheeks. Tari's limp body fell to the floor with a 'thud', and the sword was swung to the side. "N-No, Zeref…" Tears started to brim in Natsu's eyes.

"_Ahhh, I have waited so long to be able to see that expression~_" Mina's voice began to echo, "_Give me more, I want more~. I even created this doll just to be able to see your broken body with the broken spirit being pulled from it!_" Mina started to laugh hysterically as tears rolled down Natsu's face.

"Z-Zeref…"

"_Natta, my broken Natta, you should have stayed dead! Now Zeref is mine and he will kill you all with his own hands, but I will make sure to keep you just barely alive, so then you can watch me devour Zeref before your very eyes~_" Natsu could only continue to look at Zeref. Then there was the sound of heals connecting with the floor. They continued to get closer. An older woman around her mid-twenties, and 5'8" stood in front of Natsu's line of eyesight. She had long, spikey sky-blue hair that had pink and purple highlight. She wore a low drift, shimmering sky-blue dress that was cut low in the front and the back. The right and left side of her skirt were pinned up on her dress waistline, completely showing the bare legs. She wore sky-blue heels with ribbons that wrapped around her leg until they reached the waist line. On the right leg, the ribbons were pink, and on the left leg, the ribbons were purple. She had a slightly pale complexion, and her hair reached all the way to her knees. Her eyes was the same color as her hair, and bangs hung over her right eye.

"Mina…" Natsu whispered, causing Mina to get angry.

"_I no longer go by the name that my betraying sisters had given me! My name now is Faena!_" Mina yelled out as she grabbed Natsu by his hair, "_I see that you still have this annoyingly pink hair Natta~ Maybe I should just rip it off for you~!_"

"I'm… not…" Mina looked down at Natsu, hate filling her eyes.

"_What did you say~?_"

"I said that I'm not Natta anymore!" Natsu punched Mina right in the nose, causing her to loose her grip and stumble backwards. His body started to cover in flames as he looked at Mina with a glare that could kill. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! And you just made the worst mistake by hurting the ones I love!"

Woohooo! Badass Natsu is up and ready to fight! Oh and i got a suprise for the next chapter, which will make Mina look really cool and Natsu in a battle with people! But i think this should be done in a few more chapters, drawing closer to an end, which is kinda sad since i really liked this story... (T~T)/

And i promise that i wont take as long as i did before to update, hopefully... (/^v^')/

But let me know what ya think of this chapter and let me know of any ideas you might have for future chapters! Every opinion/idea counts! XD

Till next tiiiiiiiiime~ X)


	8. I Will Always Love You

HEEEEEY YAAAAAAAA! Sorry that i havent updated in a while, my bad. Got more hours at work, mostly the night shift, so when i get home and into bed it's usually round 12:30-1 Am. Then but the time i wake up, round 10 Am, i only have a couple hours to get everything i need to get done and get ready for work. When i finally have a day off i usually sleep or spend the day with the family since i dont get to very often. Haaah, cant wait for school to start back up... Ack! I got off track on a rant again, soooooorry!

Weeeeeell here is chapter eight, sorry again for the long wait, hope you like it! XD

* * *

"I said that I'm not Natta anymore!" Natsu punched Faena right in the nose, causing her to lose her grip and stumble backwards. His body started to cover in flames as he looked at Faena with a glare that could kill. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! And you just made the worst mistake by hurting the ones I love!"

"_I've waited for so long for you to be in front of me once again Natta! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" _Faena started to laugh hysterically as her expression began to become twisted.

Natsu continued to look at her without speaking. As she was laughing, he looked down at Tari and Nika, who were covered in blood, limp on the floor. Then, in front where Zeref stood beside Faena. Lastly, he looked directly at the insanely laughing Faena. Natsu's expression darkened as flames started to incase his body. When Faena felt the flames heat, her laughter came to a halt. Her smile slowly dropped as all she could do was stare at the dragonslayer. Natsu lifted his head. The look in his eyes could send a magnitude of shivers down anybody's spine.

"You hurt people that I cared about, in the past, and in the present. You are the one who killed Natta. You are the once who caused all of Zeref's suffering over these years. Your jealously is the cause of it. You are responsible, and you will pay for it all." As Natsu spoke, Mina's dropped smile was replaced by a scowl.

"_Don't underestimate me just because you're a little stronger now Natta!_" Natsu's fists clenched as Natta's name passed through Faena's lips. Before Faena could say anything more, Natsu punched her in the jaw with a flaming fist.

"I've told you before! I am not Natta! In this life, I am Natsu Dragneel!" Faena fell to the ground and held her burning/bleeding chin.

"_Aaagh! Damn you! That fucking hurt!_" Faena screamed at Natsu as she attempted to get up. But before she had the chance to, a burning elbow connected with her jaw. "_Gyaaah!_" Her body went flying across the room, into the wall. Faena's damaged body attempted to get up, but Natsu wouldn't allow that.

"Fire dragon's…" Natsu's cheeks began to swell as the fiery breath filled his lungs, "ROAAAAAAAR!" Faena's eyes went wide as the fire came roaring towards her. She let out a scream, without anytime to dodge. There was a scream heard from the flames, then silence. Suddenly, Zeref fell to the ground, not moving at all.

"Zeref!" Natsu yelled out as he ran over to Zeref. He gently picked up Zeref's head, and laid it on his lap. "Zeref, please wake up..." Whispering, Natsu started to stroke Zeref's hair. Zeref's eyes started to slowly open as they looked directly at Natsu.

"…Natsu…" Zeref mumbled out as he continued to look up at Natsu. His hand slid up as it rested on Natsu's cheek. "Please run, get away from me" Zeref's hand moved higher up, and then stopped on the back of Natsu's head.

"What are you talking about? Its fine now, Mina's defeated." A cheerful smile spread across Natsu's face. Tears started to fall from Zeref's eyes, and he brought Natsu's head lower, his mouth right next to the dragonslayer's ear.

"**_Fate cannot bring us happiness when people are alive._**" Shivers went down Natsu's spine. Before Natsu could ask anything, he felt a sharp object being pushed into his abdomen. Natsu tried to jerk away, but the hand on his head was preventing him to do so. But the sharp object jerked to a stop, right after the tip broke through skin.

"Z-Zeref, w-what are y-you doing?" Natsu looked at him with fear and despair in his eyes. Before anything more could have been said, a low laugh began to crackle through the still burning flames.

"_Good job Natta, you definitely have gotten stronger._" Natsu looked over to the flames with shock. "_You know, this is the first time, in hundreds of years, which I actually had to use a technique that could kill me in the process! HAHAHAHA, it will be a game of chance!_" Natsu continued to struggle to get free from Zeref's grasp. But each time he attempted to move upwards, the sharp object would go deeper in. The flames started to disperse, Faena slowly stepped out. Natsu's eyes went wide at the appearance that Faena now adorned. A second pair of shimmering violet wings fluttered out from her back, and a sparkling pink tail from her waist. The skin around the new tail and pair of wings turned red as if it was stained in blood. Faena's eyes started to change as well. They were now deep red as if they belonged to a demon. "_Don't I look so much better with double wings and tails, they truly suit me!_"

Natsu looked at her and growled out, "You monster!" Faena looked at him with boredom spread across her features.

"_You're wrong there Natta. This is no form of a monster, but two thirds the way to the ultimate fairy form! I will be the strongest fairy in the magical world! Even the fairy queen or six knights of the Fantasa kingdom will be even a mere threat to me! Now that I have Zeref, all I need to do is rip off the finale tail and pair of wings from my back stabbing sisters, and kill you!_" Faena's face became twisted as she laughed hysterically. The two pairs of wings began to move upwards towards the ceiling. Swiftly, they swung downwards and feathers covered in light started to hurl towards Natsu and Zeref. Right before Natsu moved in front of Zeref to shield him, Zeref caught his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. Natsu could hear the feathers pierce Zeref's back, causing Natsu to scream for Zeref to move. But Zeref only smiled and leaned in closer to Natsu's ear.

"I loved Natta, and I love you Natsu. Thank you for coming back to me." The feathers had stopped coming and Zeref coughed up blood, starting to fall to the ground. Natsu could only stand there in shock, with tears covering his cheeks. Zeref fell to the floor with a 'thud' causing Natsu to snap out of the shock.

"Zeref!" Natsu screamed out as he too fell to the ground next to Zeref. He fliped Zeref onto his back and held Zeref's head protectively. With a torn smile on his face Natsu desperately cried out, "Zeref, you're not dead right? You wouldn't leave me after the hundreds of years that we were separated, right?" Natsu started to shake Zeref's limp body, the smile starting to slowly drop. "You're still alive right Zeref?! Right?!" Natsu placed his head on Zeref's chest and continuously sobbed. He screamed out, "DON'T LEAVE ME ZEREF!"  
Natsu could hear Faena laughing at the scene that she had caused, tears rolling down her own face. Natsu's blood began to boil as the anger started to consume him. He slowly lifted his head, dragon scales had started to appear on his skin.

Natsu lunged at Faena and screamed out in an angry and torn voice, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

Ok, so please don't be mad since i haven't updated, AND decided to end it like this, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Well, i guess it kiiiinda is... hehe... I ended it here cause i'm tired and wanna sleep, but i promise that i'll try to update a lot sooner than last time!

I hope that you liked this chapter! X)

Till next tiiiiiiiime! XD


	9. Our Future

I AM NOT DEAD, IM SORRY IF IT SEEMED THT WAY! lol, so here is the final chapter that I have literally redune about 15 times. Well the main fight scene is in this chapter, and im not really keen about the fight scenes that i write, so I hope that you like it! Well then, here is the final chapter, please enjoy!

Faena attempted to block Natsu's flames with her feathers, but the flames were too hot and easily melted them away. Faena's body was consumed by the flames, she didn't know where all this power was suddenly coming from. A loud screech escaped through the flames as she attempted to get them off. But Natsu wouldn't allow her to do so. Natsu angrily bellowed out, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Screams passed Faena's lips, but gradually they became softer. Natsu looked into the flames as he saw her figure start to slump to the floor. Then, "Keheheheh," Natsu could hear laughter coming from within the flames. They gradually got louder as the figure started to stand up once again, "Gyahahahaha!" Wind surrounded Faena's body and sliced away all of Natsu's fire. The only visible damage done was on the dress that Faena was wearing. Natsu icy cold stare didn't budge, he only continued to look ahead. "I am a perfect fairy. I have gained complete control over all three of the fairy god abilities! My own air fairy god magic, Nika's water fairy god magic, and even Tari's earth fairy god magic. You really think that you can destroy me with those puny flames? Those are not even worthy of being called a fire dragon's roar! I was around when dragons ruled, your fire is like that of a matchstick!" Natsu's eyes widened as he listened to Faena insult a gift that his father, Igneel, had given to him. Fire burst around Natsu's body as he started to lunge at Faena. With a smirk on her face she said, "I already gave you your free chance, Natta!" She lifted her dual pair of wings and swiftly brought them back down. "Fairy water and air god's tsunami!" Faena yelled out as water surrounded Natsu and jet streamed directly into his gut, causing him to fly backwards. Faena didn't stop at only that attack. She lifted up her leg and yelled, "Fairy earth and water god's boiling geyser!" A hole appeared underneath of Natsu, and before he could react, skin sizzling water erupted and incased him in all of the water. Natsu screamed out in pain as he could actually feel the water burning through his skin. An insane smile spread across Faena's face as she rose up her hands, and screamed as tears started to flow down her face, "THIS IS MY FINAL ATTACK, IT WILL BE YOUR DEATH!" Slow motion spread across the room while Natsu looked at Faena. He knew that he needed to stop her, but he felt as if she was too strong to beat. He felt… 'Hopeless and afraid, is that what you think?' Natsu's eyes widened as he heard Zeref's voice ring out through his head. 'Natta, Natsu, whoever you were and will become, you are strong and you always will be.' Tears came to Natsu's eyes as he looked over at the fallen Zeref. 'You have always been strong, always been in the light. Faena lost that light along the way, she lost her hope, faith, and strength. She became fearful as you are becoming now.' Tears were now completely flowing down Natsu's cheeks. 'You are the only one now that can bring her back, you the one that was my light out of this darkness. You, my only true love.' Faena brought her hands down while yelling, "FINAL TECHNIQUE FAIRY OF THE EARTH'S FURY!"

"Zeref… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed as he swiftly moved out of the way and yelled, "Lightning dragon mode!" He got back on his feet, dragon scales started to cover his body. He looked up at Faena, eyes glowing from anger, and tears flowing down his cheeks. With a burst of flames and lightning surrounding his body he screamed, "CRIMSON LOTUS, EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Both of the attacks hit and large enough explosions occurred, causing the layers above them all blown off, the sun shining through the hole. When the smoke cleared both Natsu and Faena where standing limp, faces covered, and very unmoving. Faena whispered out, "W-Why…" Her body fell to the ground, blood splattering out from under her. Natsu looked at her with pain, remembering the times that his past self was friends with the past air fairy. Natsu knew that she was still alive, although her life was slowly slipping. The last attack that Natsu made took a toll on his body as he also face-planted onto the ground.

"I just wanted Zeref to see me as an actual woman." Although Natsu wasn't able to move to look at her, he was completely listening to her. "Hey, Natta, why did I have to be born a fairy? Why am I a being that can only love from a distance? Why can I not move forward from the past?!" Natsu felt bad for the fairy, and he wanted to say something, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't even speak. The room glowed pink and purple, Natsu had to close his eyes to protect them from the bright light. Once Natsu looked up, Tari had her wings back, Nika had her tail back, and Faena had returned to normal.

Nika and Tari pulled themselves forward till they were right next to Faena. Nika looked at Natsu and gave a very said smile, "We apologize on behalf of our sister, and she truly didn't wish to cause any harm."

Tari continued to look at Faena with tears in her eyes, "Her love was pure at first, but then it blinded her, she wouldn't even let us help her." All three of the fairies bodies were starting to glow. Natsu's eyes widened as he could see their lower half starting to fade away.

"Wait! What is happening to you guys?" Natsu fearfully yelled out. Deep inside he knew that the answer he was going to get wouldn't be the one that he wanted. Surprisingly, Faena was the one to answer the question.

"This is our repentance. If we give up our immortal flesh bodies then we will be able to grant a wish for each of us. My wish will be used to dissolve the curse placed on Zeref, he will be able to live the rest of his life out in peace."

Tari looked at Natsu and smiled with tears in her eyes, "We decided to do this right after we were born, it's our duty to fix the mistakes we made. My wish will be used to make everyone's memory of the 'Dark Mage Zeref' be erased, and the new memory of the 'Light Mage Zeref, of Fairy Tail' be placed into everyone's mind. There will be no black slate behind Zeref's mind."

"And I shall use my wish to make sure that you will once again be able to bare children, even though you are a male." Nika said as she lovingly looked at Natsu.

"No, I don't wish for you guys to disappear! Zeref doesn't wish for you to disappear! Don't leave us again!" Natsu sobbed, clenching his eyes shut. Then, on his right cheek, he felt something rub against it. He slowly looked down, and there was Zeref looking up at him with a gentle smile, with tears brimming his eyes.

"They will not be forever lost to us; their souls will be near us, and we will meet them once again." Tears pooled out of Natsu's eyes. He didn't want them to leave, but he knew that this is what the fairies had wanted. Nika, Tari, and even Faena were all smiling as they disappeared, only to leave behind pink, violet, and sky blue shimmers. Natsu leaned into Zeref's hand, sobbing, as white light engulfed everything.

Before they knew it they were standing in the middle of Fairy Tail's guild hall. It was strange since all the guild members were treating Zeref as one of their life long guild mates. Zeref looked down at his hand and said, "I no longer feel the dark magic, it's all gone!" Natsu smiled as they tightly embraced each other.

*Three Years Later*

"Zeref you ready to go?" A pinkette yelled through the doorway. She had a bright smile on her face and a small pink haired girl in hand.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get these two to put on their coats!" The raven yelled back to his spouse. The pinkette watched, and laughed, as he watched the raven chase around the violet and sky blue blurs. The raven stopped and looked at the pinkette, "You know you could help as well…"

The pinkette only smiled and said, "But it's too much fun watching you~" the raven gave her a sarcastic laugh as he continued to chase the two blurs around.

"Mina, Tari, listen to your father!" The two blurs stopped and looked at their mother.

"Yes mommy!" They both said in unison. Tari had violet hair, while Mina's was sky blue. The two girls ran up to their father, put on their coats and ran outside to play in the snow.

"Nika, why don't you go play with them as well?" The girl in the pinkette's arms slightly nodded and jumped down to play as well. Both the pinkette and the raven looked out at their children. A satisfied sigh came out of both of their mouths.

"You know Zeref, even after two years of giving birth to these three; I still wonder how Nika was able to make it so that I, a male, can have children…" Zeref smiled and kissed the top of the pinkette's head.

"Who knows Natsu, they had magic strong enough to break my curse, and change the whole world's opinions. They were truly something." Natsu smiled and leaned back onto Zeref. Both looked out at their happily playing children.

"Yeah, they truly are."

Yaaaaay, happy ending! I hope that the fight scene was ok, it was my first time writing one for Fairy Tail... So let me know what you think, and if I should put in an extra chapter to show how the triplets were concieved~ lol

Thank you for reading! Till next time~ XD


	10. Hello Everyone! Please Read Me! No Bad

Hello everyone! I know that it has been quite some time that I have uploaded ANY new chapters and ANY new stories, and I deeply apologize for that! Honestly, my reason for not doing so is simply because life became too hectic for me. With work, and college, friends, family, and life in general it stopped me from doing many of the things that I love. One including writing! So on the last day of May I WILL be posting new chapters for ALL of my current stories! Some stories may come to an end, others my flourish, but there will be many more to come now that my summer vacation is arriving!

And although my summer will be filled with sun, travel, work, anime conventions, friends, and more sun, my stories will be regularly updated weekly so I make sure that I don't leave you guys hanging like before! Not to mention I have plenty more ideas for long and short stories, some that I have promised to write for specific people!

Finally I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with my stories through this long wait! Im internally grateful that you just didn't abandon them! Please give you guidance and comments through my current stories, and future stories! You are all the best!

p.s. sorry if this sounds sappy, lol, I was listening to the song Rain on the album Violin Music, which is a great album if you want to clear your head with beautiful instrumental music! Also this was supposed to be an emotional message! \\(TvT)/


End file.
